The Prince Series
by Lady Abbess
Summary: Romance is abound when many males had their eyes set on the coach's granddaughter. Sakuno-centric. Oneshot series. Chapter 5: Yuuta/Sakuno.
1. The Frog Prince

**

* * *

  
The Prince Series**

_Lady Abbess_

**1**

**The Frog Prince**

(It's better to kiss the prince if he's not a frog anymore)

* * *

**Standard Disclaimer Applied**

**A/N:** This is something that just popped in my head at the time when I was supposed to be concentrating during my social science class. And then several more ideas came to me, it's why it's now the 'Prince Series.' Yes, unoriginal title but hey, I like it. I hope that people would like it, too. Also, there are a few more things to discuss at the end of the chapter. Enjoy!

* * *

Long ago, when fairy godmothers granted wishes and princesses found their princes, in a kingdom near the Great Dark Woods, lived a king who had three daughters of whom the youngest was of the most beauty. The time stood long and still when she would come to their garden to play with her favored golden ball, throwing it high up in the air and catching it as it was such a fine sport. On a day like the days before, the youngest princess dawdled once again in her pastime but instead of catching the fine golden ball, she missed and rolled it went to the inside of a well.

She made haste to retrieve it but can not for the well was deep that its bottom cannot be seen and she wept for that golden ball of hers. And, upon hearing her crying, a voice spoke to her, "Sweet princess, the king's daughter, what is it that troubles you for such tears need not be on a lovely lady's face."

She looked to see where the voice came from but no one was there, save for a little, green frog looking at her with its curious eyes. Eww. By word, such a terrible thing it was to be stared at by a creature such as a frog. And there was no more of a story about the princess who had kissed a frog as the daydreamer shook her head and returned to reality.

"Earth to Sakuno," The voice of her best friend Osakada Tomoka called to her, sounding a little more than just annoyed because of a little green fiend that decided to land on her head, "That frog doesn't have to be dissected if you don't want to do so and it's unhealthy to stare at it in its jar for the rest of the period. Mou, Sakuno-chan, are you sick?"

Ryuuzaki Sakuno blinked and quickly shook her head, looking down at the small animal in the jar and, despite feelings of slight disgust, felt sorry for it. She smiled and shook her head, "Gomen, Tomoka-chan, and I'm fine, don't worry! I just feel sad that there are many frogs before that had been dissected and experimented on – that goes for all animals… But you know, I wonder what we will be doing for the rest of the time."

"Well, it's up to you," Tomoka replied in a rare, quiet voice, holding hers in her palm, "If our teacher isn't Mr. Kim, I don't know what I'd do now. Between dissecting the frog and keeping him, I'd rather keep mine as a pet even if he's icky."

There wasn't much of a ruckus inside the laboratory and everyone either chatted with their friends or dawdled in whatever they wanted to do. Most of the specimens were left in their jars or petted and held in the hands of curious students. In the few minutes that the teacher had started his pep talk with what was supposed to be the course of their day, complaints about violations of animal rights and government laws had erupted. And with that, they ended up doing nothing for their science class.

The room dwelled in silence but the silence was short-lived as one scheming prankster thought up one brilliant idea to liven up the atmosphere, executing his plan in secret. Twenty seconds later, chaos ensued.

"Ah, no!!! Get the freaking frog out of my pants! OUT!!! GET IT OUT!!!"

"Wait, man!!! Hold still!!! Arrgh… Its tongue licked my face!!!! Ahhh!!! Frog cooties!!! I've got frog cooties all over me!!!"

"Hey!!! Stop shoving me with your elbow, Tarou!!! ITAI!!! You did it again!!!"

The class rampage went on that not even the teacher could stop it and all he could do was smile, leaving the class to their turmoil. He sat down and opened a textbook, finding himself amused with the thought that just because of a group of frogs his students seemed to have multiplied in number.

"Arrgh, look at me! I'm covered in frog goo!!!"

"Eww…"

A jar broke after it had been accidentally knocked over the table and the sound surprised the frogs, causing them to jump around the room in their panic, the frog-phobic students at their mercy. The boy with the frog in his pants slipped and pushed a friend of his, making the poor victim topple over a few chairs that bumped into some tables, including the table of Sakuno's group. Abruptly after that, Tomoka lost her balance a little and lost her frog along the way, the creature making its way to a pair of girls huddled together, forcing them to run away in fright and crashing into a few more people in their hurry.

"Ouch," Sakuno said and took a few steps backward to avoid being hit more. Tough luck, though. She got bumped into a few more times before she nearly fell to the floor. Inside her head, she actually wished that she was not that clumsy to easily lose her balance.

"Ahh, Sakuno-chan!!!" Tomoka cried, pointing to some glass shards from the broken jars on the floor "You'll get hurt!!!"

_Oh, no!!!_

Sakuno closed her eyes and waited for the pain but there was nothing.

Slowly, she blinked and felt herself supported by strong hands.

"Are you okay, Ryuuzaki-chan?"

* * *

It was part of his routine that on Wednesdays he would be the student-in-charge of the science laboratory located at the first floor. His duty more was like a caretaker, someone who takes account of the equipment and inventories the stock chemicals and the sort. Yes, he was living the good life. The task provided him time to be inside the lab long after school. His glasses glinted as he made his way down the stairs, two hours too early for the scheduled time of closing the room for it was rather fortunate for him that his last teacher took a sick leave and no substitute had been appointed yet. If he was correct, which he always was, the last to make use of his haven was the first-year teacher Mr. Kim and his lesson as of now included an introduction to Biology, which would be taken up next year by his students, meaning that the optional dissection session was in order.

And to be exact, that session was scheduled today and consequences would be traumatized students and broken glassware that said traumatized students would have to replace unless they wanted to face a disciplinary action from the iron-fisted guidance counselor.

He smiled pointedly and bit back a chuckle, a few steps more down the stairs he went, there was a lot of work to do and he was more than eager to handle it quickly, fast and painless. Also, the thought of introducing his new concoction to the unsuspecting first years proved to be entertaining.

The corridor was empty, save for a couple of second years goofing around as they made their way back to their classroom, and relatively quiet. He frowned. It was… unusual. Terribly unusual. It was as if there was no one inside the laboratory. Normally, no matter what the subject and year level of the students utilizing the room, there were shouts whenever the mishandling of chemicals occurred or the specimen to be examined decided to play hide-and-go-seek.

_Hm, such a disciplined bunch... This is not foreseen by my data._

But a few seconds later (twenty to be exact), there were screams and the scrapes of stools on the floor, the sounds of jars breaking and the occasional croaking frog sounds. He smiled again, amused.

"Ah, no!!! Get the freaking frog out of my pants! OUT!!! GET IT OUT!!!"

"Wait, man!!! Hold still!!! Arrgh… Its tongue licked my face!!!! Ahhh!!! Frog cooties!!! I've got frog cooties all over me!!!"

"Hey!!! Stop shoving me with your elbow, Tarou!!! ITAI!!! You did it again!!!"

He hurried his pace and covered more distance, nearing the room faster and by that time, someone was shrieking his head off because of being covered in frog's slime. As disgusting as it was, he was always curious as to what effects frog goo had on human skin and he was willing to pay that shrieking boy to have him as a test subject.

Another jar broke and he was already opening the door, witnessing the chain reaction the boy with the frog in his pants had caused, toppling over his classmates and tables and chairs alike. And it was a pleasant surprise that the coach's granddaughter and her loud-mouthed friend were there. He crossed the room to where they were and realized that he never knew that they were Mr. Kim's underlings. It was good data all in all; he took a few mental notes to be jotted down with ink on paper later.

Some girls ran towards his direction and had bumped into Ryuuzaki-chan along the way, making her lose her balance and fall over. But seeing the shards on the floor, he would not simply watch her get hurt.

His hands took a hold of her waist and he raised her slightly off the floor, asking, "Are you okay, Ryuuzaki-chan?"

She tilted her face towards him, looking at him with her doe eyes, blushing, "Hai… Inui-senpai."

* * *

He placed her on a stool and patted her head before he stood up to address the class and the teacher.

Sakuno had never felt her face heat up that way before – it was too embarrassing that a senpai from the tennis club had nearly witnessed another of her glorious, clumsy moments. She shook her head and listened to a few of Inui-senpai's instructions as well as her teacher's.

It was during that time that Tomoka's frog had chosen to hop and land on his head, emitting laughter from the occupants of the room. The little green frog croaked and made itself comfortable.

In a way, Inui-senpai had become some sort of prince to her, always helping her.

It was then that she decided to have a secret pet name for him.

He was her frog prince, after all.

* * *

**  
A/N:** Okay, so a few more things to discuss as I've said. Well, it's been quite awhile since I've written something and I have to say, I've already given up and would like to say that I'm abandoning some stories of mine – Naruto, Ouran and a few more others. I can only write stories for POT now because my head still has interest in the series – can't wait the new manga coming out in March!!! Well, at least it was announced that it would released on March.

_**The Prince Series**_

**Rating:** K – T  
**Pairings:** Ryuuzaki Sakuno X men (Sakuno-centric)  
**Summary:** Romance is abound when many males had their eyes set on the coach's granddaughter.  
**Note:** A series of oneshots. May or may not consist of stories with connected plots.

Okay, I know what the summary says. I know that it's supposed to be a romance. And no, I'm incapable of maintaining a romantic theme all the time but most of the time, the males would be interested on Sakuno-chan, yes.

Let me know what you think and I'll answer questions – if there are any. I seriously wanted to say I'm back but no, I cannot. I want to cry my tear ducts out. Anyway, what do you think of the first pairing? Do you like or not like? If you do not like it, please do not throw virtual pebbles/stones/rocks/boulders at me or grab your pitchforks and stab me. Be kind. Thanks for reading!  


* * *


	2. The Prince Who Broke My Heart

**The Prince Series**

_Lady Abbess_

**2**

**The Prince Who Broke My Heart**

(I wish for you infinitude of stars…)

**

* * *

**

**  
Standard Disclaimer Applied**

**A/N:** I am unsure of what I've written and I promise to get back to this chapter if you think that it's bad. I've been in a sort of dark mood lately and just kept writing sad/tragic stories. Like two of my Ouran stories… Man, I seriously need something to lighten me up.  


* * *

Day after day, he longed for a smile to grace her face. In the small space of his hospital room, there were things that could've made a person happy – a small spray of colorful flowers, the bright sunlight streaming through his window, a gift from his concerned family, and apples sliced piled neatly in a bowl – and told him in a subtle, meaningful manner that he was loved, but deep in him, the feeling wouldn't hold.

It would bubble a bit, make him smile and then would fade once he looked at her, see that she was neither crying nor smiling but know that she was hurting deep inside. She was beautiful, her hair auburn and long, figure slim, but that angelic face. It was masked, empty, and expressed nothing of her inner turmoil.

He knew that it was because of his incapacity to love her that she had forgotten what happiness was like. He knew as well that he would never understand why things had gone south for him and for her, for them, and that there was nobody to blame. Not even fate. Nothing in this world would be able to answer their questions 'why' or 'how' and 'why them'. Simply nothing.

In a feeble attempt to stand up, he dangled his legs from his bed, staring at the floor and listening from the soft footsteps outside his door. Sensed her hesitation. Wished for her to back away and go on with her life. But no, the door opened and she entered, carrying a bentou that included all the Japanese food he liked. "I hope I'm not intruding," she quietly said and bowed.

She told him of her affections every time she went to visit him even if her feelings he could not reciprocate. With her voice soft and gentle, she whispered how much she loved him in a shy manner and voiced how happy she would be if got cured one day and would walk with her into the open. But both of them knew that it was a miracle impossible to happen, that it was something that only existed in their dreams.

The doctors all knew that he would die soon and even if they would not tell him, he knew his health was slowly declining. He could feel his life drain out of him. He knew what had caused it and he regretted taking his life for granted, that his haphazard tennis lifestyle took on its toll. He had been healed once, the operation successful, and he was on a roll, despite a heavy loss. A sudden relapse that got worse made him believe that he could not give her what she wanted and _needed_, that in the end he would make her cry.

Their circumstances spelled out clearly that he was not the one she deserved. And despite her innocent hopes, she knew that as well and she refused to accept it. And for that, all she learned was despair. Bitter love. Hurt. This love was not the one he wished for her. No, she would have to give him up. As he had given up on himself.

He shifted on his bed, smoothed the crumpled blankets, and smiled. "It's very considerate of you to visit me everyday," he said, watching her sort the containers into a straight line on a table, arranging them by type of food, "It makes me feel better I think, although I'm not sure."

"That's nice," she replied and silence reigned once again.

He wondered what would've happened if he had not gotten to know her well and that they had remained as strangers bound only by the sport of tennis. Her as a spectator and him as a player. But no, this was not the time to ponder on beginnings for their story was that of endings even if it was painful. He sighed and turned to look at the scene outside his window. She stood up to leave, bowed and walked out of the door.

One day she visited him at the hospital to tell him that her heart was too tired of waiting. She was weary and emotionally unstable; she was unhappy and she wanted out. Perhaps that way, she could salvage what was left of her, pick up the pieces of her heart and put them back together. He saw it in her eyes, something that was akin to hope, pleading him to tell him that he needed her and that she shouldn't leave him, but the kindest thing he could do for her was to let her go. And so he did. He nodded his head and told her that he was sorry; his apology was sincere and wholehearted that she cried on her way out.

Days, weeks and months had passed, she was completely gone. He accepted her absence with painful willingness for he had brought it upon himself. It was indeed the best thing that he could do for her. That way, she would grow strong and he was happy for her that it was her who had let go first. Otherwise, it would be hard for him to tell her that he no longer wanted to see her. The words wouldn't have come out of his mouth. He closed his eyes in sadness and missed her greatly.

There came that day that he had lost the feeling in his legs, never had he thought that he would lose the control of his own limbs. It was a terrible thing to go through and no longer can he walk around to entertain himself. His mind roamed back to her and wondered how she was doing. If only she could see him now, perhaps she would laugh at his predicament. He thought it was only fair – physical incapability was nothing to the emotional pain he caused her. Since he was going to pass away soon, it felt nice to think of leaving something for her to throw away. Something to burn if she still was angry at him. Yes, it was good. His only gift to her, he decided, would be special and so he started to paint. That way, he could at least show her that she was important to him.

On the day that he died, a parcel came in the mail and upon opening it; she held in her hands a sketchbook. In it were watercolors of the night sky, something she adored, and on the very last page, a small note was scrawled neatly, "For you, Sakuno, I wish an infinitude of stars that you may wish upon them all you want to keep you happy for an eternity. I know that I have failed you but do know that you were special to me and that if you wish to never have this sketchbook, discard of it in any way that you decide to and curse me to hell. From, Seiichi."

She broke down and the sketchbook dropped, thinking of the man who had once broke her heart and had done it again. That night, she tended to a small fire and tried to burn his gift but found that she could not, instead watching the flames fade away into the darkness. Reminiscing.

* * *

**  
A/N:** Let me know what you think and I'll answer questions – if there are any. Bwah, I wrote another Yukimura-Sakuno story – I'm obsessed. So, Do you like or not like? If you do not like it, please do not throw virtual pebbles/stones/rocks/boulders at me or grab your pitchforks and stab me. Be kind. Also, tell me if this needs serious rewriting. I just sort of winged it. Thanks for reading!


	3. The Glasses Prince

**The Prince Series**

_Lady Abbess_

**3**

**The Glasses Prince**

(The glasses kiss from a glasses prince is the greatest thing of all)

* * *

**Standard Disclaimer Applied**

**A/N:** I'm alive! Hooray, another chapter! Don't kill me for the slow updates – I've rather lost the want to write and just started drawing for the heck of all things, plus writer's block – but I'll try to get back to it. Probably would concentrate on this one rather than rewriting a majority of my stories (man, what a chore!) because I don't have to stick to a storyline as this is just a series of oneshots.

Anyway, the quote after the chapter title (the one in parentheses) is a line from a manga I was reading – _Megane Ouji_ – which I found very amusing. As a question, who do you think was the glasses prince I'm mentioning without peeking into the story? Do enjoy!

* * *

There was little sunlight left in the sky and her room was hidden in the shadows as she lounged around, moving to sit on the couch and then to lie on her bed. She was restless and miffed, already too tired from crying a lot since the start of the weekend. Things had gone too fast, wild, crazy and painful. She sighed and lazily flopped back on her couch, thinking, staring blankly in the dark.

Her notebook of thoughts had been scribbled into quite hastily earlier in the day and she had tried her best to say goodbye to heart break. Nothing had grabbed her attention much after that, saved for the pile of manga books she had left unceremoniously on the floor but they did not quell the fact that she was lonely.

Bloody brilliant tennis players should not be grieved over, her friend Tachibana Ann had said while her other friend Osakada Tomoka had the opposite opinion and she had no idea whom to believe. Of course, she understood that they were only trying to make her feel better but in her mind, they had failed to do so.

They had probably succeeded in making her feel worse though when all of Saturday night, they were only willing to talk about _him_ and how awful of a person he was for dating her and then dumping her. She checked and yes, they had succeeded there.

After several more phone calls from them, she had turned off her cell phone and disconnected the one in her room, not sure if she was still willing to listen to more chatter about her failed relationship. And to feel that she had done more, she took out her album and had dumped all of the pictures with his face in the trash, save for one. She had started a mantra in her head and said, "I hate you," every time she looked at it. She looked at it then and muttered, "I hate you, Echizen Ryoma."

She thought that she was starting to feel fine and clambered off the couch to turn on the study lamp as it was fully dark and she could no longer see a thing. The sudden light had blinded her though for a few seconds before her eyes had readjusted and she viewed the content of her desk with a small amount of dismay. Apparently, in her moments of tears and moping and sulking about, a mess had accumulated on it and the fact did not please her.

"You have so much to do, Ryuuzaki Sakuno," She said quietly, hoping that the sound of her voice made her room seem more occupied, "When Grandma comes back from her _work-related_ trip and she finds the house in such a state, she'd be miffed." _Yes, more miffed when she finds out that Ryoma-san had dumped me as well. Would probably want to castrate him as well._

With that thought in mind, she stashed some of the smaller items inside her drawer to be inspected later when there was sufficient sunlight to determine the proper storage area and moved on to pick the manga on the floor. They had helped her somewhat, entertaining her when nothing else was on her mind but the break-up and sobering her up. It was lucky that Tomoka had good taste in what she was reading or she might've died from the boredom.

By the time she was through, it was a little past seven and she couldn't believe that time had passed quickly. It was also during that small glimpse at the clock that she realized she had not eaten dinner yet and the only thing she had consumed since noon was a small cup of chocolate ice cream. She wasn't hungry at all.

Despite that, she stalked out of her room, her destination – the kitchen. The least she could do in consideration of her body was to have some soup and probably some onigiri. It might do her some good. Forget the fact that she felt thinner and maybe she did look it. She couldn't tell anyway, no lights were on and she was practically blind while walking to the stairs. Which was precisely the reason she tripped halfway down when someone had started to knock on the front door and scared her out of her wits.

With a yelp, she wildly grasped for the handrails and managed to steady herself before she fell all the way. Breathing heavily, she ignored the suddenly louder and more frantic knocking and tried to calm her erratically beating heart.

"Sakuno-san? Are you in there?" The voice was unexpectedly familiar, albeit one she had not heard for quite some time, not since her first year in high school. It was deep and extremely masculine, exactly the way she remembered it had been.

"A-ah… Y-yes." She managed to speak out and clambered down the remaining steps rather awkwardly to open the door but not before switching on some of the living room lights. "Do please come in," She stepped aside, after looking at the face of her visitor, to let him in.

"Excuse me for intruding." He bowed to her after she had closed the door and stood there, carrying a bulky paper bag in his arms, waiting for her to lead him to the living room. He looked impressive and more handsome than before. Sakuno thought that it was a wonder that she knew a person like him.

"Oh no, it's okay. However, I don't know what brings you here, Tezuka-senpai," She said, feeling that start of a blush creeping into her cheeks. Quickly swatting away the sudden shyness in her, in a violent inward manner, she gestured towards the kitchen and with an apologizing smile, she explained, "I was about to make me some dinner; if you had not eaten yet, would you like to join me?"

"Actually, it is regarding dinner – the reason why I'm here, you see," Tezuka Kunimitsu said, motioning his head towards the paper bag. "I overheard from your friend, the noisy one, about what happened."

_Oh._ Sakuno looked down and said sadly, "So senpai knows. Why the groceries?"

"My mother told me that girls have the tendency of eating only ice cream and sweets when they feel emotional. It occurred to me that you might not have eaten properly the past two days because of what happened; add to that the absence of your grandmother, you're bound to neglect adequate nutrition."

"Hm. I see." She waved her arm towards the kitchen again and started to walk, leaving him to follow her quietly.

"I thought you knew that I was coming; I left messages in your voice mail." Well, he wasn't quiet for long. Tezuka had come a long way from junior high when he had learned that people skills were required to survive in college and that being stoic and intimidating can only take to a short distance. "You fell down the stairs, didn't you? I heard a very loud noise and something like a gasp when I was knocking."

Sakuno nodded and replied, "I turned my cell phone off and unhooked the house phone."

"And the lights were all off because?"

"I stayed in my room the entirety of yesterday and almost half of today."

Tezuka placed the paper bag on the counter and took out the contents, mostly food staples with brands recommended to him by the saleslady. After that task, he looked at Sakuno who was busy with the rice cooker. She didn't look to be close to tears as he thought she would be, she had strike him as the frail, gentle girl, one that should be cared for. It seemed like she had more personality than that. Maybe it was because he hadn't seen her too often to even know what she was like after junior high.

He sat down on one of the chairs at the table and looked curiously at the array of books covering half of the table. Most of them were like those comic books his former classmate and teammate Kikumaru Eiji reads, only that the ones in front of him were targeted for female readers.

"How is high school?" He asked, not knowing how to start another conversation without referencing to his foolish kouhai. Mentioning the young tennis prodigy might chill the friendly mood.

"It's okay." She replied dimly, stirring the soup in the pot. "You brought too much food," She spoke again, her tone changing into a slightly disapproving one.

"I know."

It was a weird night. She never expected to have her senpai sitting in the kitchen, calmly reading a shoujo manga while waiting patiently for her to finish cooking dinner at 8:30 in the evening. Not to mention discussing her love life and the fallout she had with Ryoma. To add more, it was the first time he ever visited her house looking specifically for her and not her grandmother. What in the world?

In a few minutes, the manga were stacked away in the living room under the cabinet housing the television to make way for two steaming bowls, a plateful of onigiri and some fresh fruits and they were quietly eating. Little conversation occurred and Sakuno was starting to feel uncomfortable again. He was suddenly quiet, not that it was unusual.

"You're feeling okay?" He asked when they were cleaning the dishes.

"Uh, yes…" She answered hesitantly. "… Why?"

"I am concerned."

Sakuno colored up easily and looked down, intent on the scrubbing the hell out of the plate she was holding. It was all very unnerving and heart-warming, very contradicting and she couldn't understand it. "I'm perfectly fine."

He adjusted the eyeglasses on his nose and dried another plate, nonchalant despite her sudden want to tune him off.

She huffed and handed him the last bowl, turned off the faucet and dried her hands on her apron. Noticing that Tezuka had walked off to the living room, she turned her attention to the wall clock and knew that it was getting late and that he should leave or she wouldn't know what to do with him. Untying her apron, she dropped it carelessly on a chair and mulled over the approach she would make, taking sure steps to cross the hallway and watched his figure peruse the titles on the bookcase, entranced by his back. _Dangerous._

"Ne, Tezuka-senpai, it's almost nine o' clock."

He turned to her and nodded, raising his arm to show her his wristwatch, "I am well aware. The living room's quite dusty."

"I know!"

"And it's messy."

"Yes, yes."

"Very well, I'm leaving."

"Okay."

He walked to her and kissed her on the forehead.

"Take care."

* * *

_End.

* * *

_

**Author's Notes:**

I re-read the previous chapters of this one and wondered if they're written by the same person (me) because I feel that they have vastly different styles. I'm also so not consistent. Will get myself familiarized with the characters again if I'm writing more since it's been too long since I've finished the manga and anime. Also, I've always made Ryoma-kun somewhat of a lady killer – OTL. My _Break Ups and Hook Ups_ is Exhibit A and this chapter's Exhibit B. Sorry, dear – you just seemed like the type.

To clarify, I've made Sakuno a second year high school student and Tezuka already in college. Hooray for you if you guessed that the 'noisy one' Tezuka was referring to is Tomoka. About Ryuuzaki-sensei castrating Ryoma, will not happen. It's just a normal reaction and of course, Sakuno doesn't want that for the guy.

Next point, Tezuka's characterization. I love him but the personality he has in canon is just so not normal for me. I have stoic friends but they do talk, as in sentences long. Despite him being talkative enough, I tried t make him as stoic as ever. Hope it seemed that way. Sakuno as well. Let's say that she's grown a lot and lost a lot of her shyness. A person can't be too timid for long.

Moving on, I still have not gotten over my penchant for sad, depressing, angsty, dramatic, hurt stories. It's ridiculous, it has even expanded to my choice of movies and television shows. Occasionally in manga. XD

Lastly, do review if you can. You can be nitpicky, just don't flame me. I'll be bitchy. LOL. Okay, ignore the bitchy part. Starting with this chapter onwards, I'll reply to each and every review. I feel like such a bad person for not answering. Sorry for that.

Thanks for reading! :)

* * *


	4. The Tennis Prince

**The Prince Series**

_Lady Abbess_

**4**

**The Tennis Prince**

(He looks at me but he does not see me)

* * *

**Standard Disclaimer Applied**

**A/N:** I had exams last week and this week. Whew. What a mental workout. I think it's only fine that I try to write something. Also, I felt like writing something akin to poetry instead of the usual prose. Please review, I want to get opinions. Getting faves and alerts is nice and all but I do like getting feedback.

The people who asked for certain pairings would need to wait a little longer. I'm still treading familiar waters and I need to brush up on my characterizations. Still need to get familiar with the other characters again. So please and thank you.

* * *

the afternoon sun made you look harsher  
with shadows playing on your face,  
sharpening the lines, your shape and  
killing the gold in your eyes.

this was like the moment when I saw  
you more clearly, better, we were at the stoplight

my favorite color used to be pink, it had  
changed and now my eyes soften at the beauty  
of black and green, especially of your hair  
in the light, glowing. I wish to touch it.

I wish to know who you like because it is truth  
that it would never be me. let me meet her and  
cheer for her because the girl who captures  
your heart must truly be special. love her well.

there are so many things I wish to tell you but  
I fail to find the right words. it might be  
easy to say 'I like you' but there are words  
my heart cannot say. does it matter now?  
would things ever be different?

or will they remain to be the same? I have no clue.  
I will no longer look for answers and after

this afternoon, I will no longer look at you  
the way I do. so I shall stare a little  
longer, watch the shadows on your face  
and slowly count to ten,

because now you walk away from me  
from that same stoplight  
and my heart bids you goodbye.

* * *

It was funny how she wrote a letter of goodbye when there was still no feeling of closure. She folded the school newspaper, regretting that she was talked into submitting it by a member of the Journalism Club who had accidentally read it. Even if she had requested that her name be kept anonymous, she still felt as if she had exposed her soul to the entire school. It was disconcerting and uncomfortable.

Standing up from her usual spot by the large tree during lunch breaks, she gathered her things and walked off. Slightly worrying her bottom lip with her teeth, her eyes were on the ground and not with what was ahead of her. And because of that, she was not prepared when she had bumped into someone.

"Ah, I'm so sorry!" She exclaimed and bowed quickly.

"It's no problem, Ryuuzaki."

She looked up and saw her tennis prince. He was wiping the Ponta that had spilled on his shirt with a slight frown on her face. "Oh! I'm so sorry, Ryoma-kun!" She exclaimed again, hurriedly looking for her handkerchief but he only patted her hand away and gave her an awkward, reassuring look.

"It's no problem." He repeated and strode past her, heading for the tree.

She looked at his back and smiled, a sad feeling welling up inside her.

* * *

**A/N:** Huh. Another chapter done and now I have no idea for the next. Well. Also, editing/formatting stories here is a bitch.


	5. The Cat Painter

**The Prince Series**

_Lady Abbess_

**5**

**The Cat Painter**

**

* * *

**

Once upon a time, there was sunlight and a bit of magic and he was in love all over again. There was no fairytale and he was no poet but watching her basked in sunlight can make him believe that perhaps a little childhood folly could do no harm. He was staring and she was painting and that was how he always wanted to see her.

There were ceramic cats everywhere and they were in various shades of color. There were black cats, brown cats, multi-colored cats and broken cats. Puddles of paints were on the floor but he didn't mind.

She sat, crouched like a small child, in the middle of the room, facing the large window and her back to the wall with his family pictures. Her hair a lighter auburn in the glare, as if she wore a seeming halo. Her eyes reflected her inspiration and her mirth and her clumsy fingers grasped the brush gently but firmly, making spreads of color on the small kitten figurine in her other hand, black and then white, in a whimsical way.

When she was done, she turned to him and smiled, carelessly dropped the brush to the ground, held out the finished product with both hands and whispered his name, "Yuuta-kun, Yuuta-kun, Yuuta-kun…"

He returned her smile and, in a soft tone that matched hers, said "What is it, Sakuno?"

"Do you like it?"

He nodded even if didn't need to tell her that he did. He always did. And she smiled a little more happily before she picked up the brush to paint another one.

Some of their days were spent like this and it wasn't 'once upon a time' only. There was always the sunlight but there wasn't any magic, he was no poet but he was in love. There was no fairytale but at least there was him and her. As sappy as all those romance stories go, it was perfect.

* * *

**Author's Note**

This chapter is for AlphaSigma who was my first reviewer and had suggested a Yuuta-Sakuno story. I tried my best but I had failed to do Yuuta's character justice, maybe some other time. I do hope that you like it and sorry if it's a bit short. I will try to write again and sooner than usual.

And to another reviewer, I don't know if you're going to be able to read this and I wish I could care less about your review but I can't. How I want to write my story does not have anything to do with how old I am. Nor does it have anything to do with my brain capacity. And I honestly think that I do not write in a juvenile way, that's all I have to say to you.

Oh yeah, the next time you try to insult someone please do make sure that you're logged in so that there won't be any second thoughts if it's really you or someone else using the name, you coward, because yes, that can happen.


End file.
